


Better Late Than Never

by VagabondDawn



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn
Summary: Kakashi? On time? Unheard of.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShadowSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowSwan/gifts).



> Request by TheShadowSwan  
> \- Hatake Kakashi & Any Desk Ninja  
> \- WB: Konohan Holidays; Festivals; Superstitions  
> \- That one time Kakashi submitted report on time

Izumo Kamizuki hates registration time of year. Not because his own registration paperwork is terribly complicated — he's still the same rank, has lived in the same apartment, has the same designated emergency contact in Kotetsu and has for years. For him it's just a matter of signing the forms and resubmitting them. 

But it's a busy time of year. And that means the missions desk takes on more staff in order to cope with the influx. And, being the upstanding and useful citizens of the community that they are, who are part of the Intel Division and have clearance but don't have fixed job descriptions... that means that Izumo and Kotetsu often find themselves manning the desk and trying, desperately, to convince every other ninja in Konoha to fill out their paperwork correctly. 

Registration paperwork shouldn't be _hard_ but, if Izumo had ever assumed that intelligent ninja had the ability to fill out paperwork correctly, registration had abused him of the notion fully. 

Long, frustrating days, in other words. Give him gate duty any day — even not getting rained on isn't worth this. 

On the last day of the registration deadline, when Izumo and Kotetsu are nearly finished their shift, a particular jōnin steps up to Izumo's desk. 

Kakashi Hatake holds out his paperwork. 

Izumo looks at it then back at Hatake's covered face. He can't risk looking away, not even to catch someone's eye and make this _their problem_ , even though he really, really wants to. 

"It _is_ the registration deadline, isn't it?" Hatake says, innocently, with a curving smile to his single visible eye. 

He looks like he's enjoying every second of Izumo's apprehension, and he probably is — Hatake isn't late to things because he _forgets_ about them. No one that absent-minded would ever make it to jōnin , let alone thrive there. 

Izumo cautiously takes the papers. "It… is…" he says, and looks at the clock. It's not even past five, so Hatake isn't even _minutes_ late. He flicks through the stack of papers, all four, neatly folded together with a bull clip over the top corner, partially obscuring the date. 

"It's signed and everything," Hatake says. Rubbing it in. 

Izumo can feel a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck. There _has_ to be something wrong with it — he knows that in his bones. That's the only reason it would be handed in on time and they both know it. 

"It looks… fine…" he says, even though Hatake's handwriting is atrocious. "Thank you?" 

Hatake gives a cheery wave and leaves. 

Izumo bolts out of his seat, past the eavesdropping Kotetsu, and waves the papers frantically at the nearest _real_ desk ninja. "Iruka, help! Kakashi Hatake handed this in _on time_. What's wrong with it?" 

Iruka takes them, with grave seriousness. Unclips them and spreads every page out on his desk, like a detective looking for patterns of a crime. 

"Ah," he says after a second. "You missed the date. These are for Year 59, so actually he's… four years late." 

The entire missions room lets out a sigh of relief. 


End file.
